pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skakid9090/Player Versus Environment
lol noob pve build --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:50, 2 May 2008 (EDT) : :HEY FUCK YOU — SkaKid 20:58, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::SURE GO AHEAD --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:59, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::but srsly, no thumpers in pve? LOL u fail --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:00, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Lolwuthefuck. Shock Axe? Frenzy Rush? This would suck in PvE :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:33, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :You can't be srs. Are you srs? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:38, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::I beat eotn in pre armor using a Shock Axe. — SkaKid 21:39, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::Well, yeah, everything can beat PvE. But with PvP builds you die ten times as much and you get through everything ten times as slow. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:41, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Lol? — SkaKid 21:41, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::It's true. If you took a, say, Triple Chop or at least Whirlwind Attack everything would go faster. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:42, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Those skills suck. — SkaKid 21:43, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::PEE VEE EEE ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:43, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Doesn't even have a Minion Master or Nuker. :( ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:47, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :It has 3 warriors and 2 copies of Splinter Weapon. Nukers suck. — SkaKid 21:52, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::SF Ele's would probably disagree. 2 Splinters is nice though. Frontliners don't have any AoE though, except for Earth Shaker, which makes Splinter a bit sucky. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:09, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::the two wars that dont use their secondaries should go /mo for rebirth... how do you expect to recover from wipes... -- ''Bim'' (talk| ) 22:13, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Which you probably have to, coughcough :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:19, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::lol imbagons > monks Antiarchangel TROLL 23:22, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Heh, with an Imbagon you only need like...Orison of Healing. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 23:23, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::PvE skills are for faggots. — SkaKid 23:24, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::PvE is for faggots. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 23:27, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::You're fucking bad Ricky. This build does endgame missions in 10 minutes easily. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:51, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::And you know why? Because it got a erf shakuur, remove it and die. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:11, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::pvp builds win pve --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 08:24, 3 May 2008 (EDT) cba to waste money for pve ::::::::::::lol noob pve build I believe that's what you said. And this might do endgame in 10 minutes, a team specially made for PvE would do it in 2. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:50, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Post here when you have a pic of an endgame mission done in 2mins. Untill then I'll continue thinking you're dumb and SF is bad. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:52, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::You post a pic of this build doing it in 10. You get 100 cookies. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:53, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Certain endgame missions would be better with something like this. A lot of endgame missions (Abbadon, for instance) don't have enough mobs to warrant large amounts of AoE. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:54, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::By endgame missions I meant stuff like south shiverpeaks/ring of fire. Me and Skakid did Ice Caves in about 12mins last night, I'll upload a pic next time we do something. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:55, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Ring of Fire iz easy. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:56, 3 May 2008 (EDT) Epic fish.83.249.119.162 09:57, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:57, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::That's the point. This does easy shit that doesn't need imbagons faster than other stuff. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:58, 3 May 2008 (EDT) Second one looks pretty cool. The Warriors need more AoE though. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:59, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :No. Triple Chop/Cyclone/Whirlwind are shit. 2-3 Splinters and Arages with Earth Shaker is more than enough. The first build has even more. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:05, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::Whirlwind on the Dslash instead of Protstrike. If you WWA with Splinter you can insta-wipe a whole group. The first build has more what? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:06, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::What the fuck do you think? We were talking about aoe skills. Whirlwind Attack is shit. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:07, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Whirlwind Attack is awesome. And don't be mad :( ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:09, 3 May 2008 (EDT) And the best part about the whole thing here... Oshtway. lmao gotta love itSwordofcerberus 23:18, 4 May 2008 (EDT)